Vacaciones
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: Alfred se enamoro de su hermano Arthur de tansolo 10 años sus padres estan de vacaciones y los dos estan completamente SOLOS alfred tomara la iniciativa? Advertencia LEMON SHOTA Us shota Uk


**Hola hola Bueno es mi primer fic *Aplausos* Gracias Gracias xD Bueno como ya dije es mi primer fic Tengan ... piedad con las reviews **

**no me coman viva xD bueno es mi primer intento de lemon shota ojala no me salga lime xD bueno **

**los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen la pertenecen ah *redoble de tambores* aver... *saca papelito* esperen... *leyendo* ah! Hidekaz Himaruya Bueno disfrutenlo:**

**Pareja: US Shota UK**

**Narrado por Alfed.**

Bueno Primero lo primaro, me llamo Alfred F. Jones y Tengo 20 años. Tengo un Hermano menor de tan solo escasos 10 años, su nombre es Arthur Kirkland es rubio con los cabellos un poco alborotados, ojos color esmeralda, tez blanca y unas buluminosas cejas. Es... es tan lindo... Eh ahi el problema! ¿Que problema? pues facil creo que es muy obio, ¿no? me ENAMORE de mi hermano! de una inocente criatura de 10 AÑOS! ¿Como puede ser posible? Facil empezo esto desde que tengo 19 , Bueno todo empezo con extrañas sensaciones al estar muy cerca de el, y... despues tuve un sueño... que me dijo lo que me pasaba... !me sentia atraido a mi hermanito¡ !Ami Arthur, ami querido Arthur¡ ¿Como podia ser esto posible? me lo sigo preguntando ¿como? ¿porque? ah... son las 2:30 de la mañana, Mas dicho ¡MADRUGADA! ¿que diferiencia hay? la verdad no lo se, lo unico que se esque, hoy justo hoy, eso creo se fueron mis padres maximo hace unas *Contando con los dedos* 5 HORAS, hace 5 horas estoy completamente SOLO con mi Arthur *Suspiro* Bueno la triste historia de un pedofilo...¿pedofilo? ¡¿PEDOFILO?! ¿aora que se me cruso por la mente?... Solo espero no perder la cordura y terminar haciendo una estupides... como... violarlo...eso estaria mal ¿no?... *Rie perversamente* pero...ah! nesesito aire

Alfred se levanto de la cama donde se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, salio al balcon de su cuarto, justo al lado esta la ventana con balcon de su AMADO hermanito Arthur, no sabia porque la hacian esto, era de lo peor tener a ese niño tan cerca de el sin poder hacerlo suyo, sin poder tocarlo, besarlo, decirle mil te quieros. Ante este pensamiento solo penso en proporcionarse una cachetada a si mismo vaya pensamiento que habia tenido, no lo podia creer, pero regreso a su mente ese sueño, donde lo hacia solamente suyo, donde el idiota del frances no este estorbando, donde le decia mil veces TE QUIERO, TE AMO, donde penetraba ese pequeño oyito jamas profanado, solo con pensarlo se derretia por completo, a quien podia engañar, AMABA a ese niño, asu pequeño Arthur, regreso a su habitacion entre al baño y se miro al espejo. Se daba asco haci mismo, ¿Como podia desear a su hermano? era simplemante enfermisodio un largo suspiro, abrio la llave y acumulo un poco de agua en sus manos, para luego arrojarla en su cara se seco con una toallay regreso asu cama paro luego dormir.

-¿Porque?-.- Dijo algo somoliento -¿Porque yo?-.- se preguntaba asi mismo -¿Esque soy inutil o que?-.- mientras hundia su cabeza en la almuada

Se volvio a lenvantar, pero esta vez fue a cuarto de su harmano... se preguntaba ¿que diablos hacia?, se hacercaba lentamente alo que era su presa, un pequeño niño de ¡10 AÑOS! pero no hiso caso de su pensamiento, despues de todo no le iba a hacer nada...¿O si? abrio la puerta dejando ver un pequeño bulto en ella, era su querido Arthur. Ahi dormido, indefenso, presa facil para el, cerro la puerta y camino hacia la cama, se detuvo enfrente de esta al oir unos sollozos...¡ERA ARTHUR! ¡¿que tenia?!.

-¿Que ...acaso...no me...quiere?-.- decia el niño entre sollozos -Estupido Alfred!

-"que tiene"-.- pensaba el del mechon anti-gravedad

Se sento en la cama para luego proseguir a acostarse, tomo al niño y lo abraso provocando que este saltara del susto.

-¿¡Q-QUE HACES BAKA!?-.- dijo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas -¡¿CUANDO LLAGASTE?!-.- decia aun mas rojo

-¿que tienes Arthur?-.- Dijo en respuesta al pequeño

-¿M-me oiste?-.- con voz entre cortada y mas rojo que nunca

-Si te tranquiliza yo te quiero mucho-.- mientras ayuda al niño a voltearsepara quedar frente a frente

El pequeño niño estaba un poco asustado, bueno eso dedujo por la expresion de su cara, cosa que hacia que neverdad se viera tierno e indefenso, fue ese sonrojo hasta las orejas que tenia.

-S-si-.- Contesto temiendo una mala contestacion departe del menor

-...-.- Solo se quedo callado y rojo rojo asta que tuvo el valor para hablar -E-entonces... Si me... Quieres?-.- Pregunto encendiendo ese rojo quetenia aun mas

-Te quiero mucho-.- Respondio tambien un tanto sonrojado debido a cierto niñito que tenia en brasos en la cama -Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar-.- dijo con un tono muy sensual y provocativo, un tono que jamas habia oido Arthur departe de su hermano

-¿C-como?-.- Dijo curioso y con el ceño fruncido -¡Cualquier cosa yo lo are!-.- dijo insistiendo apesar de no haber resibido respuesta aun

-Vamos hacer algo que solo las personas que se quieren hacen-.- Dijo no se creia lo que habia dicho estaba a un pelo de lograr lo que habia anelado durante un año

-¿Que?-.- Respondio confundido el pequeño ojiverde aun con un leve sonrojo

-Te voy a enseñar-.-Mientras tomaba el pequeño menton de el menor y se acercaba lentamente

-¿q-que haces?-.- respondio muy bajito que apenas pudo oir el del mechon anti-gravedad

Se le hacerco al oido y le susurro algo que dejo completamente helado al niño no se esperaba eso sabia muy bien que era lo que iban a hacer

-¿q-que dijiste?-.- dijo completamente helado, como una estatua, momificado como sea estaba paralizado por la respuesta que obtubo - me lo repites-.- volvio a decir con voz bajita y entre cortada

-Ya te dije vamos a tener sexo-.- respondio como lo mas natural del mundo con una gran sonrisa

-...p-pero solo lo hacen chicos con chicas ¿no es asi?-.- dijo algo asustado

-Sip pero tambien pueden hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres-.- no sabia que estaba haciendo, estaba adentrando a un niño al mundo de los adultos, a una inocente criatura al mundo de los adultos

-N-no sabia-.- dijoel pequeño sin saber que responderle al mayor

Alfred empezo a besar al pequeño en la piel expuesta de su cuello,para luego ir morder su pequeña oreja haciendo que el niño gimiera, cosa que le gusto al mayor ,empezo a quitarle la pijama dejando sus pequeños pezones rozados expuestos ante el empezo a lamerlos provocando mas gemidos de parte el niño la gustaba oir esos gemidos le gustaba ese rostro sonrojado y esa expresion en su rostro simplemante la encantaba, siguio su labor lamiendo para luego morderlos y provocar uno que otro grito de placer de parte de el menor.

-A-alfred!-.- decia el niño entre gemidos -M-me siento extraño

-Es por te esta gustando-.- respondia en un modo algo pervertido

-Ahhhhhhhh! A-alfred-.-no paraba de decir ese nombre

-A-arthur-.-decia entre lamidas a sus pequeños pezones

Vio una pequeña ereccion algo graciosa pero tambien sorprendente, estaba reaccionando ante esto era la ereccion del niño se dedica a estimularla junto con sus pezones, no podia negarlo tambien estaba muy duro pero queria demostrar cuanto queria a ese niño, asu niño, asu Arthur era de el y solo de le de nadie mas ni de ese inutil frances. desnudo por completo al niño dejando su pequeño cuerpo expuesto empezo alamer su cuello y luego procedio a dar pequeños besos en las mejilas del niño para luego volver a darle un beso empezo suave para no asuatar mas de lo que ya estaba al Arthur empezo a pedir permiso para entrar a su cavidad el cual fue consedido empezo como algo timido pero luego empezo una lucha a muerte de lenguas exploro por completo la cavidad del pequeño sabia mucho a te le gustaba mucho el te al niño mientras que el niño no encontraba otro sabor mas que el de la Coca-Cola que su hermano siempre bebe.

-Sabes a te -.- dijo con un sonrisa haciendo estremeser al menor

-Y tu a Coca-Cola -.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido provocando una risa burlona al mayor

el otro procedio a besarlo nuevamente pero aora sus dedos interfirieron entrando en su cavidad rodiandola toda y sacando un hilito de saliva entre el dedo y la lengua de Arthur no sabia lo que venia hasta que sintio como el dedo de alfred profanaba ese pequeño oyito Arthur se aferro al pecho de Alfred mientras que esta empujaba mas adentro el dedo despues de meter y sacar procedioa entrar un segundo tijeretio ese pequeño oyito mientras que el menor suspiraba gritaba y gemia su nombre al fin su sueño era verdad abraso al niño y se hacerco a su oreja

-Te amo-.- dijo mientras intruducia el trecer dedo -Te amo te amo te amo -.- repetia mientras mordia esa pequeña oreja el menor gritaba gemia y suspiraba y aora tambien lloraba por los 3 invasores que tenia en su pequeño oyito

-ah..! ah..! alfred! s-se siente bien!-.- decia entre gemidos

el mayor procedio a tijeretear varias veces para que se acostumbrara luego retiro los dedos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

-¿seguro que quieres que sigua? dudo poder detenerme-.- dijo abrasando al menor

-S-si!-.- dijo con seguridad

el mayor le dio un beso peso y lo subio arriba saco su miembro y apunto al oyitovio como el menor se aferraba a el sabiendo que venia

-Te amo-.- dijo el mayor empujando entrando en el pequeño

-Ah! a-alfred! d-duele!-.- decia mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos color esmeralda

-Pronte te va a gustar solo dime cuando el dolor desaparesca ¿si?-.- dijo dandole un beso al menor y sonriendole meximo a los 10 minutos el pequeño dio permiso de continuar empezo lento para que se acostumbrera pronto el ritmo fue cambiando a mas rapidolo abrasaba le daba besos le decia siempre te amo te quiero

-T-e amo!-.- dijo el pequeño mientras gemia

-mmm..! Yo ta-tambien!te amo !-.- deia echo loco tenia al niño de sus sueños

Casi llegaba el mayor estaba apunto de correrse pero se queria contener al fin no pudo y termino corriendose dentro del menor el menor sentia esa sustancia correr dentro de el era caliente le gustaba sus respiraciones eran agitadas esperaron a que se normalizaran

-T-te amo-.- dijo el del mechon anti-gravedad

-Y-yo tambien alfred-.-dijo el pequeño casi sin poder respirar

En fin sera unas largar semanas sin nuestros padres y... planeo disfrutarlas bien *risa perversa*

**FIN**

**Que les parecio xD creo que si es lemon xD xD xD bueno suficiente ¿meresco reviews? porfa diganme en que falle o si me falta mejorar algo **

**porfa perdonen las faltes de ortografia no tuve tiempo arreglarlo bueno me despido bye**

**P/D:es mi primer fic tenganme paciencia plisssssssss bueno aora si bye**


End file.
